


Ayah Muda 2 : Grimmjow

by Zang_Bluetterfly



Series: Ayah Muda [2]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen, Humor, Pets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-20
Updated: 2014-02-20
Packaged: 2018-01-13 03:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zang_Bluetterfly/pseuds/Zang_Bluetterfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ayah Muda 2 : Grimmjow

**Ayah Muda** **2 : Grimmjow**

**Summary:**

**Bahkan Ichigo, Byakuya dan chibi-Grimmjow pun pernah jadi ayah. Extended.**

**Disclaimer: Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite-sensei.**

**Warning: Dalam cerita ini, espada yang ada sudah berwujud seperti yang biasanya kita lihat dalam anime meski mereka masih kecil. Kira-kira dalam penampilannya mereka seperti anak SD kelas empat.**

**.-.-.**

Ulquiorra belum sepenuhnya sadar saat ia membuka mata dan memutuskan bangun. Espada cilik berambut secerah jelaga itu mengerang perlahan. Sesaat wajah pucatnya yang normalnya tanpa ekspresi mengernyit muram. Bangun pagi adalah salah satu hal yang dibencinya namun dia sudah tak bisa memejamkan mata lagi. Sambil menelan gerutu di ujung lidah, Ulquiorra bangkit dan keluar dari kamar.

Baru saja kaki telanjangnya menginjak lantai dingin dapur ketika mata hijaunya menangkap kelebatan biru di garasi.

Yang tak lain adalah rambut panjang Grimmjow. Sama seperti warna rambutnya, Grimmjow bermata sebiru langit. Di kelopak matanya terdapat warna hijau kebiruan. Ulquiorra selalu mengasosiasikan temannya itu dengan warna biru, yang sebenarnya justru kontras dengan kepribadiannya yang sadis dan suka meledak-ledak. Kadang Ulquiorra membatin dialah yang lebih sesuai dengan warna yang melambangkan ketenangan itu. Walau Szayel pernah mengatakan hijau dan biru mempunyai kesamaan, sang espada stoic tidak bisa mengenyahkan perasaan bahwa warna hijau yang dimiliknya masih lebih cerah.

Grimmjow menegakkan kepala, menyadari kehadiran makhluk lain selain dirinya. Mengetahui itu Ulquiorra, bahunya yang tadi tegang kembali santai.

"Sedang apa kau, Grimmjow?" tanya Ulquiorra, nadanya datar.

"Tidak sedang apa-apa," jawab yang ditanya pendek.

Ulquiorra mendekat. Matanya terbelalak mendapati seekor anak kucing balik memandangnya dari balik tangan Grimmjow.

Semua espada memang nyentrik, baik dari penampilan, kepribadian maupun kemampuan. Sampai saat ini, tak ada yang berhasil menebak apa yang dipikirkan atau dibayangkan Ulquiorra. Topeng poker andalannya selalu sukses menutupi apapun yang ada di kepalanya. Tapi bahkan espada berkulit pucat itu tak habis pikir dengan kelakuan Grimmjow.

Grimmjow suka sekali dengan kucing. Menurutnya, makhluk berbulu itu lembut dan lucu. Kalau ada shinigami yang mengetahuinya, mereka pasti langsung tewas dan berreinkarnasi saking kagetnya.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" cecar Ulquiorra dengan nada tak acuh.

"Aku menemukannya di gudang," jawab Grimmjow. Tangannya tak berhenti mengelus punggung si kucing.

"Pasti ada induknya, kan?"

Grimmjow mendongak. Bahkan saat dia jongkok sekalipun, tak banyak perbedaan tinggi diantara dia dan Ulquiorra. "Ada, tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan kucing ini bersamanya," ujarnya muram. "Si induk tega sekali makan anaknya. Tadi tak hanya ada ini. Ada satu lagi anak kucing tapi badannya tak utuh lagi. Si induk keji itu sudah memangsa kepalanya, jadi kuselamatkan yang tersisa."

"Dia kecil sekali," komentar Ulquiorra.

"Lihat siapa yang bicara," Grimmjow mengejek. "Kau pasti dulu tak lebih besar dari Panthera."

Diantara espada lain, Ulquiorra bertubuh paling kecil. Dia paling pendek. Bukan berarti dia yang paling lemah. Kekuatannya malah lebih hebat dari Grimmjow.

Ulquiorra mengedikkan bahu. Dia menyadari ucapan Grimmjow memang benar dan telah lama memutuskan sindiran semacam itu tidak akan membangkitkan emosinya. Kalau dia masih memiliki emosi.

"Mantra? Espada baru?"

"Pasang telinga baik-baik," decak Grimmjow sebal. "Pan-the-ra. Panthera. Nama anak kucing ini."

Ulquiorra tidak mau repot menanyakan darimana Grimmjow mendapat inspirasi menamai si kucing kecil. Dia mengalihkan matanya, mengamati Panthera.

Banyak kutu berlarian di bulunya, bahkan di matanya. Ulquiorra terganggu melihatnya. Herannya, Panthera oke saja dihinggapi si kutu yang berlarian ke sana kemari. Mata polosnya menatap Ulquiorra tanpa rasa takut. Dia mengeong pelan.

Szayel hanya mengintip Grimmjow dan Panthera dari balik buku yang dibacanya. Lilin di sampingnya meliuk seperti menari, memberi bayangan memanjang di tembok. Dia melirik angkuh sebelum mengalihkan matanya ke luar, ke arah kerlap-kerlip cahaya yang berasal dari rumah penduduk.

Hueco Mundo bukan tempat yang cocok bagi pertumbuhan espada usia dini, kata Aizen suatu kali. Tempat itu terlalu suram dan monoton. Semuanya bernuansa kelabu. Sang shinigami tampan yang selalu bertutur kata sopan sedikit khawatir kalau-kalau espada asuhannya bakal tewas duluan karena kebosanan berkepanjangan tanpa akhir. Setelah melalui pertimbangan matang, akhirnya diputuskan Ulquiorra dan teman-temannya akan tumbuh di Real World dulu.

"Biarkan mereka mencicipi kenyamanan dan pengalaman di dunia nyata sebelum kembali ke Hueco Mundo untuk seterusnya," ujar Aizen kalem. Senyum manisnya tetap tersungging, menyembunyikan kenyataan mengejutkan bahwa di balik senyum-baik-hatinya terdapat soul sebersih air yang terkena limbah dari pabrik-pabrik.

Grimmjow, Ulquiorra dan Szayel akhirnya tinggal di rumah kosong yang agak jauh dari pemukiman penduduk. Rumah itu sudah lama ditinggalkan pemiliknya. Desas-desus bahwa bangunan itu angker, sering ada cahaya dari dalam rumah yang entah siapa menyalakannya dan terdengar suara tak jelas tanpa disertai wujud makhluk apapun semakin mengokohkan kenyamanan tiga espada itu tanpa ada gangguan dari manusia.

Szayel melirik Ulquiorra. Yang dilirik malah asyik melihat Grimmjow bermain-main dengan Panthera. Espada pintar berambut merah muda itu tidak yakin apakah Ulquiorra benar-benar tertarik dengan Panthera atau tidak. Meski mata hijaunya tertumbuk pada satu makhluk gaib dan hewan mungil di tengah ruangan, wajahnya tetap datar tanpa emosi.

"Kalau kau bosan, aku bisa meminjamimu buku," Szayel menawarkan. Dia tak bisa melihat ada yang menganggur tanpa mengerjakan apa-apa. Jiwa espadanya gatal melihat suatu kegiatan tak jelas. Menurutnya daripada diam saja, lebih baik waktunya digunakan untuk membaca. Espada cerdas itu bahkan bercita-cita menjadi ilmuwan dan mempunyai laboratorium sendiri kelak.

Ulquiorra tetap diam. Baru ketika Szayel pikir dia mendadak jadi bisu, Ulquiorra membalas sambil lalu,"Aku tak suka membaca. Huruf-huruf hanya membuatku pusing."

Szayel menutup bukunya keras sampai benda itu berdebum nyaring. "Bodoh!"

"Kau yang bodoh," Grimmjow menyalak. "Kau membuat Panthera takut."

"Dia hanya seekor kucing," balas Szayel dingin. Dia benci dikatai bodoh. Szayel yakin dua ratus persen bahwa dia jauh lebih cerdas dari dua temannya.

Rambur biru Grimmjow langsung berdiri tegak.

Belum sempat Grimmjow melontarkan balasan, Ulquiorra cepat-cepat menengahi. "Suara kalian malah membuat Panthera ketakutan sampai bulunya menegang."

Grimmjow melirik sengit dan melempar pandangan mematikan ke arah Szayel kemudian menenangkan si kucing.

"Kau seperti induknya saja," Szayel menekuri buku yang tadi ditutup.

"Biarin," sahut Grimmjow cuek.

"Overprotektif," lanjut Szayel."Kalian seperti ibu dan anak."

Grimmjow tidak membalas lagi. Dia tak peduli apa kata rekannya.

Ulquiorra menyeberangi ruangan dan duduk dekat Grimmjow dan Panthera, mengamati mereka. Dia bisa mengerti kenapa Grimmjow sayang pada si kucing. Panthera baru berusia beberapa hari, tubuhnya kurus. Ketika tangannya mengusap badannya, Ulquiorra dengan jelas merasakan setiap tulang dan tonjolan di balik bulu lebat Panthera. Mata si kucing berwarna hijau cemerlang, jauh berbeda dengan matanya yang hijau suram. Bulunya pirang dan cantik.

Jelas sekali, menurut Ulquiorra, Grimmjow bagai anak kecil mendapat mainan baru. Dia menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Panthera, menggendong, mengelus dan menggelitikinya. Panthera belum bisa berlari atau melompat, jalannya pun masih perlahan. Grimmjow memanjakannya bak putri termanis di dunia.

Sepertinya Grimmjow sependapat dengan Ulquiorra bahwa Panthera terlalu kecil dan kurus. Tiap ada kesempatan, Grimmjow menyuapinya susu -yang entah dicurinya dimana, Ulquiorra dan Szayel tak mau ambil pusing-. Espada cilik bertubuh jangkung itu hanya ingin memastikan 'anaknya' tidak akan kelaparan. Ulquiorra tak sampai hati mengatakan kalau seringnya Panthera terlihat muak dan tercekik susu yang terus-terusan Grimmjow suapkan dengan sendok teh ke mulut kecilnya. Entah Grimmjow yang pura-pura tidak tahu atau memang sengaja tak mau tahu, tapi bagi Ulquiorra, Panthera beneran terlihat mual. Dalam beberapa kesempatan, malah sepertinya kucing itu hendak muntah. Tampangnya yang bagai malaikat tanpa dosa jadi melas dan menerbitkan rasa kasihan. Ulquiorra menaruh simpati padanya-yang dengan tegar menerima curahan cinta Grimmjow yang bertubi-tubi. Szayel saja -diam-diam berkata padanya- sampai berpendapat cinta Grimmjow sangat menyesakkan.

Induk Panthera sering melintas di halaman, memandangi anaknya yang kini diadopsi Grimmjow. Sayang si espada terlanjur sebal padanya. Tentu dia tak akan menyerahkan hak asuh Panthera padanya. Jangan harap Grimmjow mau berdamai dan membiarkan si induk mengasuh dan membesarkan Panthera bersama. Sebelum si induk bahkan mendekat selangkah sekalipun, Grimmjow sudah melempar pandangan sengit. 'Maju atau mati?' Si induk memilih mundur.

Panthera ditempatkan di kardus yang dialasi kain empuk di dapur. Sering saat 'si induk baru' terlelap dan mendengkur, Ulquiorra dan Szayel mendengar Panthera mengeong. Dia tak lagi berada di kardusnya yang nyaman dengan fasilitas kain katun dan bekas handuk lembut beserta bebek karet, kucing itu sudah berada di depan pintu. Dari balik pintu dapur -di luar- ada meongan yang menyahut. Panthera akan balas mengeong. Bahkan bagi telinga acuh Szayel, Panthera terdengar sedih. Meongannya menyayat hati.

Aizen datang saat Grimmjow bermain dengan Panthera. Mata coklatnya berkilat geli. Espada atau bukan, dia sadar Grimmjow dkk masih anak-anak.

"Grimmjow kecil punya mainan baru, rupanya," sapanya.

Grimmjow mengernyit. Jika Ulquiorra patuh pada sang shinigami, Grimmjow sama sekali tidak menaruh respek padanya. Dengan posesif dia melingkarkan tangan ke kucingnya. Matanya bersirobok sebentar dengan 'ayahnya' kemudian menunduk lagi mengamati Panthera.

"Mungkin sebaiknya aku memberi kalian mainan biar tidak jenuh," gumamnya pada dua espada muda lain.

"Mainan hanya untuk anak kecil," cibir Szayel angkuh. "Buku jauh lebih menyenangkan."

Ulquiorra diam tanpa ekspresi. Bahkan Aizen tak bisa menerka yang diinginkan espada paling imut itu.

Kadang Aizen datang memastikan keadaan 'anak-anaknya'. Grimmjow naik ke tempat tidur saat dia masih ngobrol dengan Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Menjelang tengah malam, waktu Aizen hendak bertolak ke Soul Society, dia mendengar Panthera mengeong.

Kali ini sang kucing bertumpu tegak dengan keempat kakinya. Dari balik pintu, sepertinya si induk berusaha menenangkannya. Suara mereka sungguh sedih.

Aizen sudah mendengar keseluruhan perjalanan Panthera dalam rumah itu. Meski sedikit, shinigami tampan itu memiliki rasa iba.

"Lepaskan Panthera," ujarnya. "Aku heran bagaimana kalian tahan mendengar jeritan kucing kecil ini."

"Grimmjow khawatir si induk akan memangsanya juga," kata Ulquiorra memberi alasan.

"Yah," imbuh Szayel sambil lalu. "Grimmjow berniat melindunginya. Dia berpikir kalau menjauhkannya dengan sang induk, Panthera akan aman."

Panthera terus mengeong tanpa mempedulikan makhluk yang ditakuti manusia itu. Sejenak Aizen membisu. Dia sadar dengan rasa enggan yang hinggap dalam diri Ulquiorra dan Szayel. Bagaimanapun mereka teman Grimmjow. Melepaskan Panthera, tanpa diragukan lagi, akan membuatnya sedih, meski tentu saja Panthera akan lebih bahagia jika dia kembali bersama si induk.

Dua espada itu tak akan bergerak, Aizen tahu itu. Dengan pelan dia menghampiri Panthera, mengangkat tubuh mungilnya, dan setelah membuka pintu langsung melepaskannya. Si induk dan Panthera mengeong agak keras sebelum keduanya berlari ke kegelapan.

Tak perlu dikatakan lagi, esoknya Grimmjow murka luar biasa. Panthera sudah seperti adik, anak atau apapun sebutan yang memungkinkan untuknya. Berhari-hari dia muram. Jika Szayel atau Ulquiorra mendekatinya, dia akan menyemburkan kata-kata pedas. Salakannya lebih menggelegar dari bulldozer paling garang sekalipun.

"Ayolah Grimmie, jangan bertingkah seperti anak kecil," ucap Szayel. Dia mulai kesal melihat reaksi Grimmjow yang sama sekali tak bersahabat.

Mendengar nama 'Grimmie', sang espada cilik langsung melotot.

"Akan kubelikan lolipop rasa kucing deh," tambah Szayel tanpa mempedulikan situasi yang semakin memanas.

"Szayel, bersimpatilah sedikit," Ulquiorra memperingatkan. Dia menoleh ke arah Grimmjow dan memberi penawaran lain. "Ayo, kubelikan lolipop rasa manusia atau hollow."

Tentu saja kalimat penghiburan Ulquiorra tak jauh lebih baik daripada yang diucapkan Szayel. Grimmjow tetap muram tapi sudah mau kooperatif dengan teman-temannya. Insiden lepasnya Panthera semakin menguatkan rasa tidak sukanya pada Aizen. Lebih jauh lagi, sejak saat itu dia tak pernah melihat kucing manis itu maupun induknya.

**The end of chapter 2**

A/N: Pertamanya saya hanya merencanakan cerita ini dalam format one-shot. Hanya cerita Ichigo saat ia mendapat bayi bebek dari Urahara, namun kemudian terbersit keinginan untuk membuat tiga chapter dengan tokoh berbeda mengenai pengalaman mereka dengan binatang. Semuanya diilhami dari kisah nyata, hehe. Daripada menulis roman, saya merasa lebih cocok menulis cerita bergenre humor, family atau tema binatang meski sepertinya genre tersebut kurang diminati, mengingat tiap saya browse fiction yang ada, kebanyakan mempunyai genre romance. Mungkin karena aslinya saya tidak romantis atau apa, padahal dari cerita yang saya post, banyak juga yang bergenre romance. Ehem, bagaimana menurut teman-teman?

Mengenai nama Szayel, jujur saya agak bingung. Banyak yang memanggilnya 'Szayel' namun dalam banyak fanfic/forum saya menemukan 'Syazel'. Akhirnya saya browse Wiki lagi. Semoga nama yang saya pakai sekarang sudah benar.

Saya masih ingat dengan jelas saat kucing kecil yang dipungut adek saya berdiri di depan pintu, mengeong persis seperti yang dilakukan Panthera. Waktu itu Sabtu malam Minggu. Bapak saya biasanya begadang menonton pertunjukan wayang di televisi. Kebetulan saya terbangun hendak ke belakang. Tanpa persetujuan adek yang sudah tidur, Bapak meminta saya melepaskan si kucing. Berbahaya atau ada ketakutan si induk akan memangsanya, beliau berpendapat yang terbaik adalah menyatukannya dengan si induk. Entah kenapa rumah saya sering didatangi kucing, ayam, dsb. Kalau sekarang, ada dua anak kucing yang baru lahir yang suka masuk rumah dan bersembunyi plus bermain di belakang mesin cuci, sedang induknya hobi mengikuti saya dan  _nggelibet_  (apa ya bahasa Indonesianya?) di sekitar kaki.

One more chapter to go. Next installment, and (perhaps) the last chapter is Byakuya's.

 


End file.
